Secret No More
by Angel Rei Ayanami
Summary: At the high school that Shinji and his friends are going to they are having a school talent show. When Shinji saw it he signed up for it but what's this he's dating one of the three females that he's friends with. 3IP was stopped before it could happened.


Secret No More

It's lunch time at the high school. Walking down the hallway is one ex-pilot Shinji Ikari. While he was walking he saw a sign up sheet for a talent show for the school. He got closer to see who signed up for it. When he looked there were 10 names when he got down to the last name he was shocked because the last name is Hikari.

"Why is Hikari doing the talent show for?" thought Shinji

What he didn't notice was that Hikari is right behind him.

"Shinji-kun." said Hikari

When he heard his name he turned around to see that Hikari called him.

"Hey Hikari-chan."

"What are you looking at?"

"I was just looking at the sign up sheet for the talent show to see signed up. That's when I saw your name on the sheet."

"Yeah I signed up so that I can show you how I truly feel about you."

"You don't have to approve anything to me."

"I know that I don't have to but I want to Shinji-kun."

When he heard that he smiled turned and signed up for the talent show as well. As Hikari watch him write his name down she started to smile and as the second pass her smile grow bigger. When Shinji turned he was hugged by Hikari.

"Thank you Shinji-kun."

"You're welcome Hikari-chan, beside if you're going to show me how you truly feel then so am I."

After they released the hug the bell rang for the last class of the day. After the school day was over Shinji and Hikari went home to get everything that they need for the talent show Friday night. For the next few days they practice their song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP FRIDAY NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's the night of the talent show. The first few minutes everyone was getting their seats. In the crowd are Asuka, Misato, Maya, Ritsuko, Toji, Rei, Kensuke, and Kenji.

"Why are we here again?" asked Asuka

"We're here because Shinji and Hikari are in the show." answered Toji

After he said that the speaker walked on to the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. We got some talented people today. So enough talking and let the show begin." sad the speaker

When the speaker walked off the first person came out. After a few hours it's Shinji's turn.

"Okay the next person is Shinji Ikari. He will be singing 'I Don't Want Too Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith. A band from before Second Impact."

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" shouted Asuka

With that he walked off and Shinji walked on. When he got to the mic the music started to play. Just then he started to sing.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Yeah yeah yeah

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing"

After he was done singing everyone was silenced. When the speaker came back on the stage he spoke up.

"Shinji from what I heard you sang that song you were doing it for someone?"

"Yes that song was for the girl that I love with all of my heart."

"Who is the lucky girl?"

"You will find out at the end of the talent show with one final song."

"I guess we will then on to the next person will be Hikari who will be singing the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift."

With that Shinji walk off and Hikari walked on stage. When she got on stage she looked over the crowd to see everyone silent from Shinji's singing. When she looked off to the side she saw Shinji smiling at her. She took a deep breath and started to sing as the music started.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you"

Before Hikari could walked off stage music started to plat again. When she heard the music her eyes went wide in surprised.

"[Shinji]

I really hate to let this moment go

Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow

When a goodbye kiss, feels like this

[Chorus] (Hikari and Shinji)

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay?

[Hikari]

Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast

I don't wanna just make love,

I wanna make love last

When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye

[Chorus] (Hikari and Shinji)

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay?

[Hikari]

Oh yeeah

[Shinji]

Oh, you feel so perfect, baby

[Hikari]

That it feels so perfect, baby

[Chorus] (Hikari and Shinji)

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay?

[Hikari]

Don't you wanna stay?

[Hikari and Shinji]

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

After they were done singing the crowd went crazy. When they heard that they looked out to the crowd they see all of their friends but what surprised them was that Asuka was looking at them with a smile on her face. After that they looked at each other and when they did they started to lean forward until their lips meet and when that happened they got 'aw' from the girls and whistles from the boys. After they broke the kiss off Shinji raised the mic up.

"I love you, Hikari Horaki."

Then Hikari raised her mic up as well.

"I love you too, Shinji Ikari."


End file.
